The Books
'''1:''' '''Fairest of All''' Abby and her brother Jonah, who recently moved to Smithville, discover that the big mirror in their basement is magical and a fairy named Maryrose is trapped inside. One night they are sucked through it, into the story of ''Snow White''. They stop her from eating the poisoned apple, but then they realize they've messed up the fairy tale, so they have to try to get her and the prince together and make it home before their parents wake up. '''2: If the Shoe Fits''' When they enter ''Cinderella'' through the magic mirror, Abby and Jonah accidentally trip her and she sprains her ankle. It's now swollen and will never fit into the slipper, and the fairy godmother isn't turning out to be very helpful! But does Ella need a prince? '''3: Sink or Swim''' Abby and Jonah travel through the mirror into Hans Christian Anderson's ''The Little Mermaid'', where they purposely try to "mess up" the fairy tale because the original one does not have a happy ending. '''4: Dream On''' Abby's friend Robin has a sleepover at Abby's house and accidentally sleepwalks into the magic mirror. Abby and Jonah hurriedly follow her in, to the fairy tale of Sleeping Beauty, but can they bring her back before she wakes up? In this book, Abby and Jonah also bring home a puppy whom they name Prince. '''5: Bad Hair Day''' Abby lost the spelling bee for the first time, and to cheer her up, Jonah takes her through the magic mirror. The find Rapunzel's tower and climb her hair, but Jonah is wearing his new soccer cleats and Rapunzel's hair is ruined. When Abby tries to give her a trim, she accidentally cuts it all off! How's the prince going to get up now? More importantly, how are ''they'' going to get ''down'' before Frau Gothel shrinks them to fingernail size? '''6: Cold as Ice''' This time Abby and Jonah find themselves ''The Snow Queen'', a very confusing fairy tale involving robbers, a seemingly evil snow queen, and a reindeer who blinks morse code. The siblings make it home a little too late, so Maryrose, the fairy in the magic mirror, hypnotizes them, and accidentally Jonah too, and he forgets all about their adventures. '''7: Beauty Queen''' Abby and Jonah travel through the magic mirror into ''Beauty and the Beast'', where they meet a fairy who claims to be Maryrose's cousin who trapped her in the mirror. Jonah gets his memory back. '''8: Once Upon a Frog''' Jonah's memories are mixed up with some of Maryrose's, and when they tried to find out more they are sucked through the magic mirror into ''The Frog Prince'', where the characters aren't who they seem... '''9: Genie in a Bottle''' When Abby and Jonah travel through the magic mirror once more and end up in ''Aladdin'', they hope to ask the genie to free Maryrose from the mirror. However, the genie is new at her job and her magic isn't very good... '''10: Sugar and Spice''' Abby and Jonah are in ''Hansel and Gretel'' this time! They meet two kids who look pretty much identical to them, and when Hansel and Gretel find a portal to Abby and Jonah's world, they swap places! '''Special Edition: Abby in Wonderland''' When Abby is at Penny's house with her friends Robin and Frankie, they play a game of cards outside. The wind picks up and blows a card onto a golf course close to Penny's house, and they friends follow it down a rabbit hole into the confusing story of ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland''. In the end, only Penny and Abby remembers what happened, because some magic dust made Robin and Frankie forget. '''11: Two Peas in a Pod''' When they find themselves in the fairy tale of ''The Princess and the Pea ''and Abby is mistaken for a princess, she and her brother Jonah holds a contest to find another suitable princess for the kingdom of Bog. '''12: Seeing Red''' Abby and Jonah travel into ''Little Red Riding Hood''. More details coming soon.